<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie’s Flannel by PurpleGlassOctopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748979">Reggie’s Flannel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGlassOctopus/pseuds/PurpleGlassOctopus'>PurpleGlassOctopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clothing Theft Chain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of hugs, An attemp at Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julie's bandana, Post-Canon, Reggie's flannel, Sharing Clothes, They all need hugs ok, a little backstory i guess, anxious!Reggie, but i'm not a comedian so don't expect to actually laugh, but there's not much, sad!Reggie, they all love each other, this is sadder than expected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGlassOctopus/pseuds/PurpleGlassOctopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie steal Reggie's flannel shirt, making him think he lost it. It brings back some memories and he panics. His band mates conforts him.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Reggie &amp; his parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clothing Theft Chain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reggie loses everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Before you start reading i wanted to precise that English is not my first language so i certainly made mistakes and i apologise for this.<br/>It's my first work in this fandom, and it's probably bad, but i have fallen in love with the show so i wanted to post it.</p><p>At first I just wanted to write something cute where Julie stole clothes from the guys (inspired by a post on tumblr but I can't remember where i found it. Anyway credit to the person who posted it!) But then it got out of hands and got really sad... Idk how...</p><p>I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Reggie always lost everything as a kid, and his parents were not happy about that. When he was young, his parents always bought him the most expensive toys, or the newest stuff that just came out, as a way to distract him from the constant fighting they were already pulling at that time. It was not his fault really. Reggie was just easily distracted by small things, like a random person passing by the window of the living room in the street, or a fly flying in the room. When that happened he would just stop what he was doing and watch until he was getting bored and ran out of the room searching for anything to do, and when he would come back he couldn't always remember where he had put his stuff. That’s just how he was. He didn’t think much about it, until his parents were yelling at him as he was crying because he was frustrated that he couldn’t find his things. Eventually, his parents stopped buying him expensive stuff and just got him new stuff when he really needed them. Getting them to buy a bass guitar was not easy. Reggie suspected his parents had bought it just so he would stop pestering them about it. He was fine with that, as long as he could do music with his friend he was ok. Then his parents were constantly fighting, they became less patient with him and somehow were always mad at him for some reason, they started yelling at Reggie more often, probably passing their nerves on him. The words they were saying hurted Reggie a lot, but he had music and his friends so he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<span>      One evening, as Reggie just got back from school, his parents said to him that if he wanted new stuff he should start paying with his own money, because they were tired of wasting theirs. Reggie had a good day at school, he was happy because he had good grades recently, so he was excited to share this news with his parents. But his good mood died down as soon as he entered the house and could feel the tension in the air. At first he thought his parents were fighting again but then he got to the kitchen and saw them waiting for him by the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight is a ‘yelling at Reggie’ night then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. “Since you’re going to lose it at some point, I don’t see why we should keep paying for your stuff. Maybe then you’ll realise what a waste of money you are and stop be so stupid and useless, and start to grow up.” His father had said to him harshly, before just yelling insults at him, as his mother just watched him with a hard look. Reggie just waited for the moment to end, his eyes on the floor as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I’m so sorry please stop yelling, I’m sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the words were just caught in his throat. Eventually his father stopped and started to fight with his mother, so Reggie took that as his cue to leave. He took his bike and just rode without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how he got to the garage but when he stepped in the guys just stopped what they were doing. They never asked questions when Reggie was upset, they didn’t have to, they just knew what happened. They hugged him and told him how amazing he was and that they loved him. On these nights, they always ended up cuddling on the couch, Reggie’s head on Alex's knees, his hand in his hairs, massaging his scalp in a soothing way, while Luke was holding his hand. Sometimes, they would also sing him to sleep when they felt Reggie needed that. Eventually, they would all lie down on the couch as they were falling asleep, enveloping each other in a big hug they all needed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to cut the fic in two chapters because I felt it was better to separate it that way, I hope it makes sense ahah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Julie the thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :)</p><p>Also I just wanted to give a little warning for a panic attack (it's not that bad don't worry) but it could still trigger some people so... be careful and stay safe! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      It all started by accident. Basically Julie and the boys had stayed up late the night before and they all fell asleep (the guys could sleep, they even needed to, since the night at the Orpheum, they didn’t know why) on top of each other on her bed. When her alarm went off, she groaned as she struggled to get out of bed, especially from under the guy's mess of limbs, who had somehow managed to all use a different part of her as a pillow. When Julie finally got out of bed, she gathered her stuff to go to the bathroom and get ready for school. In her half-wakened state, she didn’t paid a lot of attention at the clothes she took with her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as long as I have a top, a bottom and that the colours match, I don’t really care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she received a text from Flynn saying she was waiting outside of her house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll have to miss breakfast then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie got dressed and went down the stairs as she rolled up the sleeves of a way too big flannel shirt she didn’t remember she had in the first place. Her dad must have mixed their clothes again when he did the laundry this week. She made a mental note to sort out their stuff when she got back from school as she grabbed her backpack and got out of her house.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>      There was a loud thud as Reggie opened his eyes, missing the warmth of the body who was laying by his side seconds ago. He lifted his head to look around the room and met Alex’s eyes, the boy visibly as confused as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked the blond. Reggie was about to answer when they heard a muffled groan from the floor by the bed “It was me, I fell off the bed…” said Luke, his head appearing as he shifted from his position (laying on the floor, face down) to a more comfortable, sitting one. They all shared a look and then started laughing at the situation. “How did you even manage to… ok” started Alex, to cut off mid sentence as he was too tired to even want to know the answer, laying back down putting his arm on his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie got up and started to stretch. That’s when he realised he didn’t have his flanel and his jacket. He started to look for them in Julie’s room but couldn’t find them. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he asked the guys if they’d seen his clothes. “I don’t know Bro,” “I think you took them off at some point to get comfortable,” “you must have just thrown them in a corner of the room.” they said as Luke was looking at him with an apologetics smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie resumed his searching as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He couldn’t have lost his clothes, it didn’t happen to him since he was a ghost, he thought dying had finally got some sense into him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so stupid, why am I like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing his distress, Alex got up from the bed and started helping him search without saying anything, but Reggie could see the concerned glances he was sending his way. Suddenly they heard Luke shuffle and he exclaimed “Reg! I got your Jacket! Sorry I didn’t realise I was sitting on top of it. I don’t see your flanel thought... Maybe your left it in the garage?” He tossed his jacket to Reggie who immediately put it on and then pooffed out. Seeing Alex glaring at him, Luke said “What? I didn’t realised I was sitting on his jacket!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you know how he gets whenever he loses something, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but we could probably find him another flanel it’s not that bad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just replace it! Plus you know it won’t change anything, he’s still gonna be upset about losing something” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell at me! I’m sorry ok? And yeah I know you’re right... We’re gonna help him find it and it’s gonna be ok, yeah?” Alex sighed and said “Sorry I didn’t want to get mad at you, come on, let’s go help Reggie.” And with that they both pooffed out to the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Julie and Flynn were heading to their lockers when Flynn asked “Hey is that a new flannel? I didn’t know you had gone shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I didn’t, It’s probably my dad’s, I think he mixed our clothes again doing the laundry” she said with a smile growing on her face as she heard the laugh from her best friend “Again, really? How does he do that every time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know at this point” They closed their lockers and said their goodbye as they parted to go to their respectives classes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>As she walked, Julie thought about the flanel and how it didn’t smell like the detergent her father’s used to do the laundry. Now that she really thought about it, the piece of cloth was indeed familiar, but it didn’t look like one of his father's flannel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But how did it get on my room’s floor then?</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then it clicked. The guys were in her room last night. The flannel was Reggie’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I able to pick the guy's clothes? Is it since the night at the Orpheum? Or was I able to do that before?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie felt the beginning of a headache at the amount of questions that were forming in her mind, so she decided to ignore it for now, and talk about it with the band later, for now she had a long day of classes to go through and she could already feel the lack of sleep weigh on her as she entered the english room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     <span>Luke, Alex and Reggie spent the day searching for Reggie’s flannel but no matter how much they wanted to they couldn’t find it. Eventually they got back to Julie room to just think of all the places Reggie had been the day before but they couldn’t find one they didn't already searched in. </span></p><p>
  <span>At some point Reggie had started to fidget with the first he could get his hands on (One of Julie’s bandanas), and then he started to pace in the room trying to hold back his tears. He was aware of Luke and Alex’s eyes on him as he tried to take deep breaths to calm down as he always did when his parents were fighting or worse, when they were yelling at him. But doing that made him think about his parents and how he had just lost one more thing they gave him, like the stupid child they always said he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie sat down and started crying, no longer being able to hold back his tears. He felt the tears running down his cheeks and hands immediately grabbing his knees. Luke and Alex were talking to him but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying as the only thing he heard were his shallow breaths and the memories of the harsh words people from his past were yelling at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so stupid” “Useless” “You can’t even take care of yourself!” “Get yourself together Reggie! You can't cry everytime your mother and I fight! Grow up!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie started to come back to his senses when he felt two hands cup his face gently, while strong arms were embracing him in a side hug, one hand tracing comforting patterns on his back. He could hear Luke's soft voice, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks “It’s ok Reggie, we’re here just breathe ok? You’re gonna be ok buddy, You’re not useless or anything you just said, we love you and you’re the best you know that.” As to emphasise his words, Alex hugged him tighter for a moment. Reggie finally calmed down as Julie entered her room, throwing her bag on her chair. “Hey guys, I’m back… Reggie are you ok? What's wrong?” she got near him giving him a side hug from the other side of Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Reggie realised what she was wearing. She had his flannel on! “You found my flannel! I thought I had lost it! Oh my god Julie, I love you so much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, it was on the floor and I put it on without thinking this morning. I’m so sorry, is that why you were crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, no that would be stupid… I’m allergic to pollen actually right guys?” He looked at them but they still had their very concerned look on so he decided to cut the crap and just tell the truth instead. He looked down and said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok yeah, I was crying because I thought I had lost it, and it brought back some bad memories from before we died, so I got emotional…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie took the flannel off and gave it back to him “Here, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I’m here now, and you can tell me everything ok? I’m sorry I took your flannel without asking.” and with that she kissed his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie took his piece of cloth and nodded, a small smile on his face. “I think I just drowned your bandana Julie” he said to try and clear the mood. It worked as everybody laughed at his joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Julie gently took the bandana off his hands and tied it around his wrist. “Here, that way I’m always with you, and you could also say it’s a payback for taking your stuff.” She said that with a smile but you could tell she still felt bad about his breakdown. He smiled at her to show her that he was not mad and then he opened his arms. “Come on guys! Group hug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to ask twice, they all crushed on him, ending as a mess of limbs on the floor, but none of them minded. They felt right and they didn’t have any intention of moving soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❂</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it! thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!<br/>Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments (if you liked or not, i accept criticism👍)</p><p>I might wrote more stuff with this prompt so if you want me to continue don't hesitate to tell me ! </p><p>And again sorry for my bad english.</p><p> </p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr! <a href="https://leenoumcaron.tumblr.com/">leenoumcaron</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to cut the fic in two chapters because I felt it was better to separate it that way, I hope it makes sense ahah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>